


Women Out Of Uniform

by queenfanfiction



Series: porn battle fills [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, comment!fic, porn!battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Women In Uniform." Now that they've saved the day, Alice can finally enjoy herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Out Of Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My Unique Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478) by [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown). 



> Written for the Porn Battle VII hosted at Cyus' LiveJournal. Beta credit to NancyBrown for her mad fact-checking skillz! (Someone at Doctor Who Wiki needs to make a more-detailed entry for Alice Carter. I'm just saying.) DISCLAIMER: While I've never had the good fortune to "do the deed" myself, I've heard that pr0n written by virgins is a time-honored tradition in fandom. Ergo, if you're going to flame my lack of knowledge of intercourse, flames set to low heat pretty please? :P

Alice manages to wait a grand total of nearly fourteen hours after they've saved the day (for the fifty-sixth time) and exactly nine seconds after they get back to the Chula ship they've been calling 'home' before she grabs Jenny by the shoulders, shoves her up against the wall of their ship, and snogs the living daylights out of her.

"Bed," Alice growls when she pauses for breath. "_Now._"

Jenny nods and maneuvers their sandwiched bodies to the sleeping area, never letting her hands stray from Alice's waist as their lips continue to search each other out. The starched linen of their uniforms, officers' gear that Jenny had stolen off two guardsmen on their first night, rustles loudly as their bodies slide against each other. Alice hadn't been best-pleased when Jenny offered the captain's suit for Alice to use; but as Jenny's fingers work each brass button on one side and knead Alice's nipples on the other, Alice thinks it was absolutely worth it.

"Jenny," Alice gasps, falling backwards onto her narrow bunk at the same moment that her one-piece uniform slips off, releasing her cramped breasts in one fluid breath that makes the coming orgasm that much more potent. "Jenny, I want you—so much, please—"

Jenny is already bending over Alice's prone body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from Alice's cleavage past the navel and down beyond Alice's line of sight. When Alice looks, all she can see is the top of Jenny's head ducking down before Alice's panties are yanked down to her knees, and then...

"God!" And then Alice feels something warm and wet slide up into her clit, and Alice realizes a moment too late that Jenny is _licking_ her, using her delightfully-long Time Lord tongue to poke deep inside of Alice with all the innocent curiosity that is completely Jenny. The last time Alice had oral, it was with Joe on their second honeymoon in a futile attempt to win back the better parts of their marriage, and Joe had been clumsy at best. But this time, every touch inside her is gentle and sensual, and it's all coming from _Jenny_—

Alice screams, which happens to be Jenny's only warning before sticky cum splashes across Jenny's face.

"Sorry," Alice pants as Jenny rears back and coughs, wiping the fluid from her eyes and mouth. "Couldn't—couldn't stop myself..."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Jenny uses a handkerchief to clean up while allowing Alice to compose herself and cover up decently. Then, Jenny turns back to Alice and asks brightly, "Where to now? Somewhere warm and sunny, you think?"

Alice half-smiles. That was always the way it was with Jenny, always about pleasing or taking care of others without a single thought for herself. One day, Alice swears she'll make sure it happens differently, but at the moment she's too spent to do anything other than sit back and watch Jenny move to the cockpit and deftly spin the dials that will take them away. "I don't care. A place without men, preferably."

"I agree—oh!" Jenny spins around and grins. "The Amazons would be _perfect!_"

Seeing as they end up landing smack in the middle of the Phrygian-Amazonian Wars, Alice could argue that the decision is far from perfect. But, Alice reminds herself as she takes Jenny's hand and they prepare to run for their lives (yet again), it could always be much worse.


End file.
